Piper Danger
Hey,so this is my fanfiction.Hope you like it. We won't STOP,give up,we want it ALL cuz we just ain't had enough;WE'RE LIVIN' ON THE WILDSIDE,WILDSIDE! Summary Piper Hart never wanted an afterschool job.She only got one because she needed money for a new phone when Henry sat on hers.But it is definetely something she will never forget. Chapter 1 Let's get one thing straight.I didn't WANT an afterschool job.But when I found one,it definetely changed my life. It was at a tiny bakery on the south side of Swellview called Cookies and Cream.The owner was a tall lady named Mrs. Northerly,which I thought strange since the bakery was on the south side. She didn't look at me at first,just grunted hello and kept stirring the cookie batter.“I'm here about the job?"I stuttered. Like I said,I didn't want a job.Henry sat on my phone and my parents wouldn't buy me a new one.It's the third phone in two years and they were getting sick of buying me new things.So I needed money. Mrs. Northerly looked up then. “Follow me."She led my to a back room with a spiral staircase that led to an upstairs apartment,when I assumed she lived.Up we went and there were two doors.She grabbed a key out of her pocket and pushed open one of the doors. Swellview was an odd town.People randomly try and destroy us,who knows why,and they are always stopped.Usually by Captain Man and Kid Danger,but...not always. Less known is The Bluejay. And that's where it all began. Mrs. Northerly led me into a room with a large bird painted on the wall.On one side was a big desk covered in books and on top of a table was a bright pink haircomb.There was,of course,a plate of cookies from the bakery on a coffee table in front of a blue couch.Mrs. Northerly asked how much I wanted to be paid.I told her that it depended on what she wanted me to do. She wasn't old,though she acted it sometimes,and she was very nice.“Cleaning up around the store,stirring batter,things like that."She said,walking over to the table where the pink comb sat. “Oh,"I said,slightly relieved.I couldn't cook and I knew it,and I'd be fired the first day if I had to do more than stir batter. Mrs. Northerly picked the brush up and looked at me.“Just watch,alright?" I'll never forget what happened in that moment.Running the comb through her hair,Her dress sparkled and then... “You're The Bluejay,"I said,strangely calm. She nodded,and then,what surprised me most of all,she asked,“Will you be my sidekick?" Chapter 2 I said yes in a heartbeat.It was a dream come true. Everything else is kind of a blur.I remember trying on a lot of different costumes till I found one that was PERFECT.It was a blue dress,about knee length,with a matching mask,black belt,grey boots,and grey gloves.The mask had grey feathers at the corners. “I like this one,"I said to Mrs. Northerly as I came out wearing the costume.“But it's a lot of stuff to put on in an emergency...?"I left the question hanging as Mrs. Northerly went over to the table where her comb had been sitting before.She set it back down now and opened a drawer.Out of it she pulled an identical comb,except this one was purple,not bright pink. “It's yours."she said as she handed it to me.I took it from her silently,remembering how she had transformed suddenly from a baker to The Bluejay just by running the comb through her hair. I was speechless.This was the most amazing thing to ever happen to me.“One more thing..."Mrs. Northerly walked over to another table and pulled out a headband.It was one of the prettiest things I'd ever seen.It was blue,like my uniform,and had pink and grey sequins lining the top.On one side was a small box,like a speaker.Mrs. Northerly handed it to me.“The speaker on the side is connected to my watch.I'll use it to call you." So I was right.It was a speaker.I pulled my hair back and put the headband on,then pulled some of my hair over the speaker.I slid my comb into the pocket of my jeans. “Thank you so much Mrs. Northerly-" “Cindy." “...Cindy,for giving me this job."She smiled at me.I never wanted an after school job,but I knew then and there that it would be the most fun I've ever had to work for Cindy.It would be hard,but I was ready for it. Chapter 3 Category:In Progress